


【盖咕哒】Fairy Tale-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 2





	【盖咕哒】Fairy Tale-白茶狗凍

【盖咕哒】Fairy Tale-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【盖咕哒】Fairy Tale](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12939eba)

谁年轻的时候没做过些傻事，虽然这样说，但并不代表现在的我已经不再年轻了。其实我已经很久没有变老了，我的母亲是南方某个湖泊里的水仙，她在湖岸边支着手臂出神时，从湖边的灌木中冲出我的父亲，一个可怜的、迷路的王子。我母亲吃了他，然后在下一次满月时生下了我。她好歹有几分爱我，在用水藻将我缠绕起来之后，才将我丢在树林里，让我像苍耳一般随着动物们漂流。

后来一个魔法师捡到了我，我就顺理成章地继承了她的宽大的袍子、扫帚以及魔杖，还有那些奇奇怪怪的草药和瓶瓶罐罐。之后我就成了森林里的巫婆、魔女，整天和地狱里的魔鬼做些见不得人的事。人们是这么说的，但其实我没见过什么魔鬼，除了收养我的魔法师，我压根没见过其他人。他们说我是魔女，后来我也觉得或许是这样，可是我怎么说也有一半神仙的血统，搁在以往我会是天生的英雄。虽然我曾召唤出珀涅罗珀的鬼魂，听她说奥德修斯的那档子破事，打消了一大半我对英雄的幻想，但是毕竟我还年轻，消沉了半天之后就又开始做周游世界、斩妖除魔的美梦。若非如此我也不会做出这样的傻事！虽然表面上看起来，这还是件值得吹嘘的英雄事迹，但只有我自己知道那是笔多亏本的买卖。

那是我永远都忘不掉的夏天，在这座密林的深处，我的小屋前，我遇见了一男一女。男的一头白色长发，穿着热死人的长袍，自称是吟游诗人，但是却整天挥舞着拐杖或是剑；女的穿着花里胡哨的裙子，一边的手臂是骇人的机械构造。他们说翻过两座山，渡过一条河，东方的天空下有一条红色的山脉，在最高的山峰上，住着一条恶龙，恶龙长着三条尾巴、也有人说是七十条，总之恶龙很强大、很邪恶，它占据着无数的金子、银子、宝石，据说还有来自更东方的玉器。

要打败那条龙，无论如何都需要你的力量。

吟游诗人郑重其事地说，又吹捧了一下我的家世与血统，还向我强调了那笔无主的庞大财产。

我当时正值最青春年少的时候，对着阴湿的森林和破旧不堪的屋子整日发愁，有事没事就窝在书房里看那些天马行空的史诗与传奇。有人来邀请我旅行！屠龙！寻宝！前两样就足够让我心动，更何况我也正想着做一根镶嵌红宝石的魔法杖。

第二天我就锁上了门，并在屋外施下诅咒的法术，以防有人妄图占据我的小屋，我对那一屋子书很有感情。然后我就头也不回，喜滋滋地和我的新同伴踏上了旅程。

途中我们遇上了新的同伴，有些人死在了路上，我们将他埋进土里，可也有人直接被波涛卷走，或是坠下陡峭的崖壁。有的人活到最后，被恶龙口中的火焰烧成一根焦黑的木棍，幸运些的留下半条腿、半边胳膊。最幸运的人是我，我不仅没有缺胳膊少腿，最后还高高举起一把镶着红宝石的宝剑，砍下了恶龙的脑袋和七十二条尾巴。

我看着粘着紫色液体的剑柄，上面镶嵌的红宝石熠熠生辉，这才想起来我是个魔女，我应该拿着的是镶红宝石的魔杖。

我们收获了无数的财宝，他们邀请我继续旅行，我却觉得劳累。我把我自己的那份财宝放到魔法口袋里，预备踏上回程，几年之后我就能回到我的小屋，在潮湿、阴腐的床铺上睡上一整年。然而我没想到，吟游诗人笑着挥了挥拐杖，一阵狂风卷起，再睁开眼时，我就站在了我的小屋前。

于是我在心中说他是个骗子，明明有这样便利的手段，我们却走了这样远的路，又有那么多的人死在路上。

可是我太累了，连生气的力气都没有。我向小屋走去，却忘记了临走前设下的魔法。我被弹出五米远，撞在一颗大树上，然后倚着树干瘫软下来。我模模糊糊地想着，没想到几年前的自己就有这么大能耐，然后昏昏沉沉地闭上眼睛。闭眼前我看见我的口袋摊在一侧，亮闪闪的金子向外涌出，像是有了生命的活物。

我以为我昏睡了一个世纪，但睁开眼时，地上的树影没有一丁点变化。待我清醒过来，我才发现口袋中的金子并不是自己向外喷涌，而像是被什么东西给挤了出来。我揉着发痛的背部勉强站起来，揪起口袋的两角倾倒，我本以为会看到一场金子雨，谁知道“砰”地一声，一个男孩从袋子里滚了出来。

手中的袋子很快空了，我还呆在原地，看着躺在金子上的异物。那男孩不过六七岁，和金币颜色相映的长发覆盖在光裸的躯体上，他蜷成一团，眼睛和嘴巴都紧闭着，一张巴掌大的小脸胀成紫色。他大概已经死了，我冷静下来，想着以往见过的死人，缓缓的向他靠近。我伸出手，感觉到他微弱的呼吸。

他活下来了。

我忍着浑身的疼痛与劳累，将他扛进屋里，然后开始鼓捣那些阔别的药水，最后撬开他的牙关，给他灌下去一大口黑色的液体。寂静了半个小时之后，他像溺水的人一般呼吸，然后睁开了眼睛。

他的眼睛是红色的，就像我贴着胸口放着那颗红宝石一样，我将它从剑柄上撬了下来，打算嵌在我的魔杖上。本来他的眼里有泪水，看到我之后立刻蒸发得干干净净，他向我伸出两只小手，我以为他是想要一个拥抱，孩子总是胆小的。

但他伸出手，掐住了我的脖子。

我轻易地将他摔回床上，心里很受伤。

我把他拴在床脚上，出门去清点我的财宝。金子还在草地上堆成一堆，我蹲下数了数，却觉得不对劲。

我的金子少了一大半！

我在草地上扒拉了半天，扒拉出一封精美的信件，打开之后纸上有一股花香，花哨又轻浮的字体写了一长串的话。

我默默地将为数不多的金子收进袋中，回到屋里。我开始大扫除，打算把经年的污垢洗刷干净，却又猛然丢下抹布，冲进卧室里。

我一脚将门踢开，那个男孩坐在床沿上，神情冷漠地看着我。

“你就是那条破龙？”

他并不回答我。

我在心里盘算，打算饿死他，或者把他丢到更深处的树林里去，让他被野猪捅穿胸腹，或是被没有形状的怪物折磨。晚上我将实行我的计划，于是走到他的屋中，发现他坐在黑暗中，毛茸茸的脑袋不住地坠下，却又强打着精神抬起。他甚至没有注意到我的到来，聚精会神地和睡意做着争斗，最后终于败下阵来，倚着床板睡着了。

我轻轻地将门掩上。

他从龙的心里出生。

不靠谱的吟游诗人在信中写道，他们剖开龙的尸体，发现它的心脏仍在跳动，里面有金黄的光芒闪烁。他们正准备一剑刺穿这颗心脏，心脏的表面却裂开了缝隙，盖提亚裹着粘稠的血液滑落出来。

龙本来没有名字，人们用书里恶灵的名字称呼他，于是龙就叫盖提亚。我问他叫什么名字，他不回答，于是我也叫他盖提亚。

那天晚上我没有杀掉他，之后的晚上我也没能杀掉他。然后他就活下来了，我也活下来了，他知道现在杀不掉我，所以不再将他的两只小手放到我的脖颈上，而是睁大一双圆圆的眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪视着我。

后来他甚至不再瞪着我了，而是一天比一天沉默，我看着他的越来越空洞的眼睛，心里竟也生出几分担心。然而在某个雷电交加的夜晚，我听见房门吱呀一声打开，然后一具冰凉颤抖的躯体钻进我的被子，蜷缩在我的身上，我抚摸着他浓密的金发，在黑暗中发笑。

我以为他是化身成了人类，但似乎并不是。他本来几乎没有重量，轻飘飘地犹如云朵或是雾气，后来却长得很快，超过了人类生长的速度。虽然我蜗居于森林的一角，不以人间的日月纪日，但也知道他长得太快了，十年里他几乎长了二十岁，个子早早地超过了我。

我原来想，等到他的个子再高一些，手臂再粗壮一些，他就要继续实行那场未遂的谋杀。他确实在夜晚推开过我的房门，就像他幼年时在雷雨之夜所做的那样，但后来他不再钻进我的被窝、像一只小狗一样窝在我的身上，他会立在我的床前，鬼魅一般无声地看着我，又无声地离开。

我总是装作睡着的样子，心里却砰砰直跳，我确实害怕他掏出一支匕首，割下我的头、剖开我的心脏、侵占我的财产，但我似乎又害怕些别的什么，我说不清。

他自幼时就是这样的沉默，只是他此刻的沉默又不同。他那时沉默地避开我，现在却沉默地凝视着我，令我脊背上冷汗直冒。自从他开始霸占我的书房之后，行为举止就越发奇怪起来。

我想他总不会像我一样有什么幻想，那些书里，他总是被消灭的一方。没有幻想最好，免得给了他什么刺激，要是他在哪天离家出走，或是一把火烧了我的房子，那我可受不了。

他长得快，吃的也多。我在屋后开辟了菜园，偶尔也去森林里摘果子、打猎，我一个人生活的时候，觉得过得还挺滋润，可是他一餐吃的比我一天吃的还多！后来我只好打起金子的主意，那些从他那儿掠夺来的财宝，我本来打算收藏起来、时不时鉴赏，现在却被迫用这些宝贝去交易。

在开始旅行之前，我没有去过人类的小镇，初次挤入人群中时紧张地差点儿晕过去。现在我已经驾轻就熟，有时我们去附近的村庄、小镇，有时候也去城里。我们骑马去，买马花了很大一笔钱。其实骑上扫帚更简单，但是我不喜欢在天上飞，据说是老鹰抓着我的水藻襁褓将我丢在这片森林中的，也难怪我一直害怕去太高的地方。

他小的时候，我将他拴在家里，我一个人去集市。但他说要和我一起去，我就带他骑上马。他原先小小的一个，被我的手臂圈住，后背紧贴着我。他挺害怕那匹马，尽管那匹马性情温和，我想他之所以恐惧，一定是因为从前没有见过比自己更巨大的事物。想到这里我就会偷笑，有时故意将他一个人扔在马背上，然后他就死揪着我的衣角，将我新制的上衣弄得皱巴巴的。我只好把他抱下马，一只手牵着他，一只手抱着一袋苹果或是面粉。

后来他越长越高，和那匹老马的关系也越来越好，那匹马死的时候，我们把它埋在森林深处，期望森林的精灵引导他的灵魂。之后我们买了新的马，缰绳成了他的所有，我偶尔坐在他的手臂间，有风的时候，他的金色长发会将我包裹起来。

那笔从东方带回来的财宝，其实足够我们富足地生活上好几年，可是我总有些警惕，毕竟他并不是人，谁知道会不会哪天暴露本性，吐出一口火焰把我烤了吃掉。他确实喜欢吃烤兔。

于是我狠下心掏出一笔钱，从城里订购了一批精密的仪器，将自己关在实验室里。他知道我在做研究，却不知道我在研究他。他自己什么都不知道，甚至不再记得自己是那条龙。我问他在袋子里和金子一起颠簸的感受，他说他只记得醒过来时看见我。

“你不仅看见我，还想掐死我呢。”

他听到我这么说，低头看了看自己的双手，然后摇了摇头。我不知道他摇头的含义，或许是遗憾当初没能杀掉我。

我的研究很花钱，维持两个人的生活也很花钱，于是我开始工作了。城里魔术协会的人推荐给我一份工作，据说还是神父的委托。他们让我在夜晚骑上扫帚，从那些富丽堂皇的窗户前飞过，发出尖厉、刺耳的笑声。大人们要编剧本、讲故事，吓唬那些不安分的孩子，让他们听话些。

我很可怜这些孩子们，我曾经也被魔法师的故事吓得睡不着觉，闭上眼就觉得窗外有黑影游荡。但是生活所迫，我也没有办法，只好当起了帮凶。

我在太阳落下地平线的时候泡澡，等到浑身的毛孔都向外冒着热气的时候，将调制的油膏一层又一层的抹在身上。我讨厌极了这油膏的味道，像是烂树叶和果子，而且又黏糊糊的。要是轮到闷热的夏夜，那我就像是一只鼻涕虫，盖提亚总是皱着眉头远远地避开我。

涂完了膏油，我就换上那声行头。老魔法师的旧袍子早就被老鼠啃了个干净，但我又不喜欢裁缝店里的新时尚，于是翻出一台老旧的缝纫机，吱呀吱呀地打算自己制作。结果我被盖提亚从座位上赶了下来，一周之后，他递给我一件崭新的巫师袍和一顶尖尖的帽子。

穿戴完毕，将魔杖塞到腰上的口袋中，差不多正好是夜幕降临的时候。我走到屋前的空地上，跨上扫帚，脚尖轻轻点地，然后向着西面的小镇飞行。每一次飞上天空时，我都出自本能地感到恐惧。高空的风冷得刺骨，像是一根根利爪划过玻璃，好在盖提亚为我缝制的袍子厚实而柔软。

月亮升上中天时，我也到达了城市的上空。我总是先绕着钟楼转上几圈，再降到屋顶的高度低低地飞行，掠过那些放着温暖光线的窗户时，就捏着嗓子怪叫几声。

这个工作看起来是那么的愚蠢，但是收入相当可观。毕竟世界上没有多少像我这样愿意与普通人合作的魔女，我的那些同行们都高傲得很，我也从来没有那个福分，受邀去参加她们的舞会。

等到星星和月亮都落了，黎明的露水开始凝结的时候，我才能回到家中。盖提亚从来不送我出门，但总是会等着我回来。在他最需要睡眠的那几年，他会趴在客厅的桌上小睡，后来他会一直醒着，为我点亮门口的挂灯，打开门迎接我。

我也有彻夜不归的时候，只有一次。我在城里遇见了曾经的同伴，在那次旅途中他弄瞎了一只眼睛。那时候他还是了二十出头的青年，现在脸上已有了十年的风霜，见到我时他叹了口气，他说我丝毫没有改变，可我知道这十年在我身上留下了怎样的痕迹。

十年来他一直在旅行，差不多将大陆走了个遍，接下来准备出海，却大洋的那一端。我们在小酒馆喝酒喝到天亮，他同我说旅途的见闻，我听着也觉得有趣，但已经不像多年前那样感到向往了。他跟我说到，北方的人们疯了，四处搜捕女巫，抓到了之后就扒光她们的衣服，将她们吊死，或者烧死。他叮嘱我要小小，可是我心里只觉得悲哀得很。那些冤死的女人，真的女巫不会那样轻易被捉到，她们被烧死的时候，那些真正的女巫还在舞会上与人打情骂俏呢。

那天天亮时我才同他分手，然后趁着最后的夜色骑着扫帚回去。我太久没喝酒了，觉得头晕，半路又遇上一股气流，不知怎么的就摔下了扫帚。

我从夜空坠落的时候，冰冷的风与下坠的速度唤回了我婴儿时的记忆。按理说我应该什么都不记得才对，但是我却回想起了什么，不是死亡逼近的恐惧，而是一片柔软的怀抱。在我摔死之前，魔法师救下了我。

可是这个时候谁会来救我呢？我想得困乏了，于是闭上眼睛，一片黑影遽然从我未合上的眼前闪过。

我做了梦。

我梦见我在天空中飞翔，却不感到恐惧。我遥遥望着地上起伏的山脉、绿色的草原、蜿蜒的河流，迎面而来的风又是那样的温暖舒适，我觉得开心极了。

草原上出现一群绵羊，白花花的相识一整块云朵，我指着地上说到：“你快看啊。”

然后我转过头，却发现一只巨大的龙头，睁大眼睛望着我，他的脖颈处整齐地断开，向下流淌着紫色的液体。

我醒过来时已经是下午了，我躺在我自己的床上，屋外晾晒的床单在风中发出韧而柔软的声响。我想起我的梦，又想起近来翻阅的资料，立刻从床下跳下来。

我在屋里走了一圈，没发现盖提亚的身影。我想他终于变回龙飞走了，他本就该飞走的，人类的躯体过于狭小而脆弱。

我的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来，他推门进来，裸着上身，手上提着一只剥完皮的兔子。

“你背后是什么恶心玩意儿。”

我装作冷漠的样子，板起脸来问他。

“我把衣服弄破了。” 

他将他的上衣丢给我，背后有两个破洞。

“你应该饿了。”

他的翅膀很大，很碍事，又很丑陋。

我指着画册上天使的翅膀挤兑他，看看他翅膀上突出的骨头和硬邦邦的蹼翼，如果他有着柔软美丽的羽毛翅膀，我还能勉强原谅他一转身就把桌上的盘子扫到地上。

于是我们又添了一笔开销，购置餐具。恰好我又想将小屋翻新一下，室内的空间太狭窄了，他今天只是打碎了餐具，明天说不定就要打碎实验室里的瓶瓶罐罐，到时候大家一起炸得粉碎，实在不划算。

我要去集市，他一定和我一起去，可是他没法控制他的双翼，于是我让他在森林的边缘等着我。

我去到集市上，白着一张脸回来。路两旁吊着女人的尸体，有年轻的、有老的；黑色的乌鸦呱呱直叫，集市的中心群情激愤，变质的鸡蛋与菜叶被投到高高的台上，台上绑着一个凄苦的老婆婆。

然后我听见人们口中的传言，他们说每天夜晚都有魔女在钟楼上盘旋，谁家的窗外响起她的笑声，死神就会同时敲响房门。

我被卷入阴谋中，成了散播恐惧的道具。亏我真的相信，需要恐吓的只是不听话的孩子。

我给魔术协会写了一封又一封的信，没有人回复。我不再去工作了。

我觉得这样也挺好，毕竟我十分讨厌那些油膏，也不愿意在天空中飞行。好在盖提亚是个出色的猎人，我想我们不会饿肚子，只是我的研究没办法继续进行。

森林外的消息时不时传来，据说南方组建了一只猎巫的军队，又据说某部猎巫手册出版了几百万册。我最开始以为只有那些可怜的普通女人成了牺牲，后来却听说那些魔女的舞会终止了。

事情发展得很快，连我也不得不提高警惕，在森林里设下一重又一重的陷阱，又囤积了一年多的粮食。

但是他们还是来了，森林一向是魔物聚集的场所，他们不会放过。

我放出去的鸽子没有一只回来，标示结界的宝石一块又一块地碎裂，屏息去听时，已能听见人群的喧嚣、马蹄、以及树木折断的声音。

我将小屋、小屋里的书籍、以及那些昂贵的仪器，全都付之一炬。盖提亚将那匹马杀掉了，我们要向森林的更深处去，马只会是累赘。

我们很快就被追上了。我想不通，他们怎么会为了一个虚无的可能性而出动一支军队，直到我看到熟悉的面孔，那个一直笑容可掬的、魔术协会的中介人。

我抛下了魔杖，将红宝石嵌入剑中。他们只以为我是魔女，却不知道我也曾是屠龙的勇者，我的旅程应被诗人吟唱、写入诗中，可惜我认得那位诗人太不靠谱了。

可是勇者只会向魔物挥剑，不会杀人。但我已然是人中的异类，他们于我便也是异类。于是我第一次杀了人，却远没有砍下龙的脑袋那般干净利落，我一边挥剑，一边放出暗算的魔法，竟也显得张牙舞爪，令他们有了几分忌惮，不敢贸然向前。

“你可别害怕得尿裤子，现在可没有新衣服给你穿了。”

盖提亚从一开始就默不作声，也毫无动作，我想他或许一直在等待这个复仇的时机，等着一刀从背后捅死我，或者飞向高空，看着我被人类杀死。

包围着我们的人群退下去一圈，然后又补上来，我看见他们手里拿着亮闪闪的管状物，随即无数声巨响响起。

是火枪。

我斗篷之下的软甲或许能挡住刀刃，但无论如何也挡不住子弹。

但是他坚硬的双翼可以挡住。

他将我抱在胸前，巨大的翅膀像城墙一般将我们与外界隔绝开。在黑暗里，我看见他发光的眼睛，以及又细又长的瞳仁。

枪声停下了。他张开双翼，将身体暴露在月光之下。他的皮肤变得越发坚硬，像是光滑的钢铁，随后又生出鳞片；头颅也变了形状，生长出骇人的尖角以及尖利的牙齿。他的身体膨胀了近两倍，我呆站他的身边像是个侏儒，他用他巨大的眼睛瞅了我一眼，咬住我的衣服，将我甩到他的背上。

书里是这样说的。东方之地的王子对神不敬，于是受到了这样的诅咒：他被变成恶龙，掠夺子民的财富与生命，又被人们厌恶。除非有人将龙杀死，剖开它的心脏，王子才能重新以人的身份诞生。但是诅咒并不会如此轻易地消除，他最终仍会忘了为人时的一切，重新变回残暴的恶龙，直到下一次被杀死，再从龙的心里诞生，如此陷入永无止境的轮回。

以后的地图上，再也没有那片森林了。火烧了一个星期之久，差点蔓延到周边的村落。人们说是魔女作恶，挨家挨户地搜寻罪魁祸首，吊死了不少无辜的人。我后来才知道这些事。

我骑在龙的背上飞离了火海，龙的脊背坚硬而冰冷，很不舒服。不过我却没有感到害怕，我想起那个预兆般的梦，心想我总是会坠落下去的。他变回了龙，将要忘了我，把我吃掉，或者丢下山崖。

最后他落在高山上的岩洞中，弯下脖颈将我抖落到地上。他巨大的脑袋朝着我的方向，我想他就要一口咬掉我的头了，结果他却“哐”地一声趴到了地上，逐渐缩小成一个人形。

他根本不能动弹，身上布满了大大小小的伤口，有的是战斗中留下的，更多的则是变形时肉体扭曲造成的伤害。过了很长时间他才醒来，我立刻抓住他的手，叫他的名字，我怕他忘了他自己，也忘了我。

“我还没有忘记你。“他一眼看出了我的忧虑。

可是你总会忘的，你不仅会忘了我，还会吃了我。吃了我倒好，我再也不用感到忧虑了，可是如果我一直活着，那要怎么办？我不可能再杀死你、剖开你的心脏，把你从这个诅咒中解救出来。

真丢脸，我一边想着，一边哭了不停。说的话颠三倒四、断断续续。

“我不会变成龙，我会从诅咒中解脱。”

他摸了摸我的眼泪，又收回了手，冷静地对我说道。

我莫名其妙，以为他有什么魔法，或是药水，可以解开诅咒。

“你有什么办法？”

他认真地点了点头。

“你的书里都是那样写的，爱能战胜诅咒。我爱你，所以我不会变成龙，我会和你继续生活，过上平静又幸福的日子。”

我一时不知道该哭还是该笑。只有童话里爱才能战胜一切，可没人担保这也是个童话故事。更何况被诅咒的王子只有和公主才能皆大欢喜，女巫只有阻挠公主的戏份，最终不是被砍了脚，就是变成丑陋的癞蛤蟆。

“但是你也得爱我。”他突然又说到。

他说这句话的时候却移开了视线，绷成直线的声音底下有着细微的颤动，过后他转过脸来，一副公事公办的表情，郑重而冷漠地问道：“你也爱我吗？”

那句咒语在我的牙齿后面翻滚。这也许不是童话，也许这个世界没有“爱能战胜一切”的公理，也许纸页翻篇我们就已经分离、死去。可是那句咒语在我的牙齿背后翻滚。

“我也爱你。” 我轻轻地对他说道。

  


  


  


完

  
2018/04/06  


  
热度 388  
评论 17

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[盖咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[盖提亚](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E6%8F%90%E4%BA%9A)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

  


  


评论(17)

热度(388)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) [lizard](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) [lizard](https://lizard85256.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) [切尔诺贝利](https://xiyue242.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wulukediyishanchui.lofter.com/) [神经质EX](https://wulukediyishanchui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) [源初恒](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) [源初恒](https://yuanchuheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://jianshou620.lofter.com/) [零陵香](https://jianshou620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://840444762.lofter.com/) [咕咕咕呱呱](https://840444762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) [竹轩&弦月](https://zhuxuanxianyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://sakurajiang504.lofter.com/) [Sakura酱](https://sakurajiang504.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://liulihuage.lofter.com/) [琉璃花阁](https://liulihuage.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://liulihuage.lofter.com/) [琉璃花阁](https://liulihuage.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://liming100.lofter.com/) [戾茗](https://liming100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://11111953.lofter.com/) [1111](https://11111953.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://tawilatumr.lofter.com/) [NT](https://tawilatumr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://whateveroutlaw.lofter.com/) [艾蕾何时来我迦bot](https://whateveroutlaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://huayuelian.lofter.com/) [古拉](https://huayuelian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) [Bemusement](https://bemusement27875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) [糖葫芦加奶茶](https://tanghulujianaicha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) [某偶像的Magi☆Mari](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) [某偶像的Magi☆Mari](https://fuhaiwuyaweimengshian695.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) [台伯河岸的自耕地](https://zhibeikezhi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://kyeve885.lofter.com/) [薏七722](https://kyeve885.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://juzi0071.lofter.com/) [橘子](https://juzi0071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://mojin450.lofter.com/) [墨槿](https://mojin450.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaoxue096.lofter.com/) [小雪](https://xiaoxue096.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) [樱檠](https://yingqing921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://foreverxm.lofter.com/) [甲乙丙丁](https://foreverxm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yu662956.lofter.com/) [yu](https://yu662956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://yu662956.lofter.com/) [yu](https://yu662956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) [西湖春晓](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://mover233.lofter.com/) [某一抔](https://mover233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://hthllsh.lofter.com/) [双桐空井络纬啼](https://hthllsh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) [是Garny不是咖喱](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://contrary.lofter.com/) [希望週刊](https://contrary.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) [妍](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://shansengjiazi.lofter.com/) [奶油面包真的好好吃](https://shansengjiazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://wanliqingkong532.lofter.com/) [氰化锂](https://wanliqingkong532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://82931644.lofter.com/) [普爷死痴汉](https://82931644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) [智障晚期](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://1803012941.lofter.com/) [沉默](https://1803012941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://drfengjianliuli.lofter.com/) [Dr.风间流璃](https://drfengjianliuli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) [间桐樱天下第一](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://chaomuyan.lofter.com/) [朝暮颜](https://chaomuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://zhaolinlinda.lofter.com/) [乱渣子](https://zhaolinlinda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://lellora.lofter.com/) [尸骸啃噬](https://lellora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
